Fated to Love You
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: [FOR HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA EVENT!] Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana cara Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengan jodohmu? Luhan mendapatkan cara yang paling unik! HunHan and others. GS. mind to read and review? ;)


_For 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple' event;_

**FATED TO LOVE YOU**

_HunHan's fanfiction by ECLAIRE KIM_

©2014

.

**I own this story entirely except the casts.**

**If you don't like this kind of story, just leave. No one even force you to read.**

**Remember, there's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**And as always,**

**I'm watching **_**you**_**, Plagiarists.**

.

_Inspired by a part in Stephenie Meyer's _**THE HOST**.

_Notes: those Italics are Zitao's. Thank you._

.

.

Paris, Prancis

.

.

"Baiklah, kerja bagus!"

Seruan Jacques Genin membuat seluruh isi dapurnya mendesah dengan lega sambil membereskan sisa _pastry_ di hadapan mereka. Bekas-bekas cokelat, _ganache_, karamel lengket, tepung, krim _pastry_, serta tumpukan _choux_ dan kulit _macaron_ yang gagal. Semuanya lekas di bereskan; yang gagal dimasukkan ke dalam kotak-kotak yang bisa di bawa pulang oleh beberapa pegawai magang jika mau. Walaupun gagal, rasanya tetap menakjubkan. Gadis berambut keemasan yang membungkus kepalanya dengan tutup plastik memasukkan potongan-potongan permen karamel ke dalam kotak. Permen-permen patah yang ukurannya tidak sesuai dan cacat menurut Jacques. Dia bisa menyimpan makanan enak itu di kulkas dan mengudapnya setiap malam secara gratis.

Tangannya dengan cekatan membungkus semua makanan 'sisa' produksi yang mewah ke dalam kotak. Mengangguk saat beberapa orang memberikannya pesan untuk menyisakannya beberapa potong kue. Jacques sedang menarik Agnés, penanggung jawab atau wakilnya, ke dalam kantor untuk membicarakan hari ini sementara para pegawai membereskan _atelier_.

_Patisserie _milik Jacques Genin terletak dekat dengan Place de la Republique. Tempat dimana sering dilaksanakannya perayaan yang sedikit liar. Tempat dimana orang-orang kasta rendah berkumpul dan bernyanyi dengan gembira. Jarang ada orang sehat yang mau melewati tempat itu saat sedang ada perayaan jika tidak mau terkena gas air mata polisi Paris yang efeknya tidak akan hilang dalam tiga hari. Hari ini ada perayaan; musik sudah terdengar sampai ke _patisserie_ dan semua pegawai yang harus pulang melewati Place de la Republique sudah terlihat gelisah. Begitu juga si gadis berambut keemasan.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Dia mengerjap dan kegiatannya membungkus kotak dan mendongak; menemukan rekan bekerjanya, Richard, yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Tubuhnya langsing dengan rambut ikal kecokelatan yang kelihatan seperti makaroni siram madu.

"Tidak perlu," desah gadis itu. "Aku hanya harus berjalan di pinggir dan tidak menari," katanya sambil memasukkan kotak ke dalam kantung plastik berlogo toko Jacques Genin.

Richard bersandar di meja di sisinya. "Sulit menolak untuk menari jika beberapa orang menarikmu," katanya sambil menatap gadis bermata violet itu dengan penuh penilaian.

Gadis itu melirik jam dinding. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," dia menghela napas. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri lalu menatap Richard. "_Merci beaucoup_, Richard," dia mengulaskan senyuman yang menarik di bibirnya yang jingga berlekuk tebal.

"Ah, _ça n'est pas problème_," balas Richard dengan senyuman yang tak kalah menarik. "Jadi, kita bertemu besok pagi, Luhan?"

Gadis itu, Luhan, tersenyum. "Besok pagi," sahutnya setuju lalu melepas topi plastiknya dan membiarkan rambut keemasannya terurai hingga ke punggungnya. Rasa lega setelah seharian berkeringat dalam kungkungan plastik membuat Luhan mendesah lega sambil menyisir lembut rambutnya.

Dia berdiri saat Richard menjauh dan membuka apronnya untuk digantung di ruang loker sambil meraih tasnya. Beberapa pegawai melambai padanya dan Luhan tersenyum sambil balas melambai. Dia berjalan turun melewati tangga sempit ke toko dan keluar melalui pintu depan. Semua kursi sudah diletakkan terbalik di atas meja dan suasana begitu remang saat Luhan berjalan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tas tangannya.

Richard lewat di sebelahnya dengan sepeda motor dan mengklaksonnya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Luhan melambai dan tersenyum sambil membelok muncul di Place de la Republique. Keramaian masih merajalela. Ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga di sisi jalan dan bersiap siaga jika pesta berubah liar. Apartemen Luhan ada tepat di sisi Place de la Republique. Tidak ada jalan untuk menghindari pesta ini. Jadi Luhan berjalan di pinggir seperti kepiting tersesat dan mencoba membenamkan diri dalam semak di sisinya.

Dia nyaris lolos saat suara pekikan terdengar. Dia menoleh kaget secara naluriah dan polisi yang bersiaga langsung melenting berlari ke tengah kerumunan. Kerumunan itu menyibak membentuk jalan sehingga Luhan bisa melihat. Ada tubuh yang terbaring di atas tanah yang terinjak-injak. Pisau di dadanya. Menancap dengan darah yang meleleh di tubuhnya. Luhan berjengit ngeri. Dia seharusnya memang menerima ajakan Richard!

Beberapa orang mendekat; beberapa yang sibuk memilih restoran untuk makan malam, kencan, dan berjalan-jalan bergegas mendekat Place de la Republique. Luhan akhirnya terseret ke arah kerumunan dan mencium aroma darah yang memuakkan. Dia mundur perlahan sebelum sempat melihat mayat sehingga dia tidak bisa mimpi buruk saat sesuatu menabraknya dari depan sehingga dia limbung.

"Ah, _tu vas bien_?" tanya pemuda yang menyangganya dengan nada cemas yang manis. Dia mengamati Luhan yang memucat dan tidak sanggup berdiri. "Kau mau duduk?"

Luhan menggeleng; panik dan sedikit histeris. "Aku hanya butuh keluar dari sini," katanya mual dan melepaskan diri dari genggaman pemuda baik hati yang jarang ada di Paris itu. "_Merci_," bisiknya lalu berbalik dan berlari. Sekencang-kencangnya menuju apartemennya.

Dia masuk dan naik ke lantai dua melewati tangga sempit yang membuat kakinya kram dan tiba di kamarnya. Menekan serangkaian sandi dan masuk sambil melempar tas, bungkusan permen karamel, dan menendang sepatunya terbuka. Dia duduk di ranjang dengan kepala berdenyut mengerikan. Perutnya bergolak mual sekali sehingga hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah berbaring. Dan bukannya membaik, Luhan malah semakin mual. Dia mengerang dan bergerak-gerak di ranjangnya. Rasanya seperti vertigo; jauh lebih parah.

Kepalanya berdentam-dentam. Ada ingatan-ingatan baru yang muncul. Sebuah nama, sebuah wajah…. Kabur dan bergerak begitu cepat di kepalanya. Cepat…. Cepat…. Semakin cepat dan kabur….

Hingga akhirnya Luhan terlelap.

.

.

.

Jam alarm berdering hingga membuat Luhan mengumpat. Dia mendesah dan membuka matanya. Dia sudah belajar bahwa dia harus bangun saat alarm berbunyi dan jangan pernah menundanya. Karena saat menundanya untuk pertama kalinya, Jacques memberikannya nilai E untuk dokumen magangnya dan itu bukan hal yang bagus. Untungnya sekarang setelah dia menjadi pegawai tetap, dia belum pernah mendapat E dan dia tidak pernah _mau_ mendapat nilai E lagi.

Jadi, Luhan melompat bangun dan kepalanya terasa dihantam palu sehingga dia kembali jatuh ke ranjang dengan napas tersengal. Sakit berdenyut saat dia memekik tertahan sambil memijatnya dengan kuat. Ada nama yang bergelombang di sana; muncul satu per satu. Sebuah gambar apartemen mewah di Marais, pakaian yang berjejer di lemari, sepatu-sepatu…. Kotak cokelat Sylvain Marquis yang membuat Luhan mengerang iri lalu kemudian kesadaran baru menghantamnya…

_Halo_?

Luhan mengerjap. Apakah dia baru saja memikirkan kata itu? Atau kata _itu_ yang muncul di kepalanya seperti iklan _pop-up_? Atau Luhan yang sudah gila?

_Bukan, bukan_.

Suara itu lagi! Jadi… memang benar! Suara _itu_ yang muncul di kepalanya. Luhan sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Dia mengerjap menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin; rahang tajam, rambut keemasan kusut, mata violet berkabut, pakaian yang sama dengan semalam, aroma cokelat menempel di seluruh kamar….

_Eh, halo? Maaf membuatmu kaget. Jadi, ehm. Begini, aku… yah, apa namanya. Meminjam benakmu sebentar. Tenang saja aku tidak akan menganggumu bekerja walaupun jika kau tetap diam bengong seperti orang bego di ranjang kau akan dapat E lagi dari Jacques—eh! Jangan berlari! Awas itu—nah, kubilang juga apa!_

Luhan tidak tahu yang mana yang harus dimarahinya lebih dulu. Pintu kamar mandi atau suara aneh di kepalanya. Tapi dia mengusap keningnya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mulai membasuh aroma cokelat dari tubuhnya.

_Nah, jadi aku ini Huang Zitao. Kupikir kau harus tahu namaku. Aku cewek yang kemarin dibacok di Place de la Republique. Aku berasal dari Korea Selatan. Sedang berwisata di Paris dan beruntungnya aku mati di bunuh oleh orang gila di Place de la Republique._

"Kau seharusnya jangan ikut dalam pesta apa pun di Place de la Republique," balas Luhan seketika tanpa berpikir sambil membasuh tubuh. Dia benar-benar gatal ingin menjawab Huang Zitao ini. "Dan bisakah kau enyah dari kepalaku?"

_Well, maaf kurasa tidak. Aku tidak menemukan pintunya. Jadi, kau bekerja di toko Jacques, ya? Aku ke sana kemarin. _Mille-feuilles_ cokelat dan chaud. Ingat?_

"Maaf, aku membuat pesanan yang sama setidaknya seratus kemarin." Luhan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas memakai pakaian. Dia harus berlari dari apartemen ke toko Jacques agar tidak terlambat dan dia tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni suara baru di kepalanya.

_Jangan judes begitu._ Keluh suara di kepalanya dengan nada bosan. Luhan bisa membayangkan gadis ini sedang memberengut karena perkataannya tadi. _Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu. Temanmu yang keren itu menunggu di bawah dengan motornya. Kau bisa bersamanya_.

Luhan berhenti dalam kegiatannya mengigit permen karamel. "Apa?" tanyanya lalu berlari ke jendela dan mengintip. Ada Richard di sana. Di atas motornya dan melambai ceria saat melihatnya muncul. "Dari mana kau tahu? Kau cenayang, ya?"

_Ha-ha. Lucu sekali. Aku hanya merasakan kehadirannya. Aku membantu, kan?_

Luhan mendesah. "Aku akan mengobrol denganmu lagi nanti dan membahas alasan kenapa kau bisa ada di kepalaku tapi sekarang aku harus bekerja." Dia mengunyah permen karamelnya yang terasa seperti sinar matahari yang dibekukan sebelum berlari ke pintu.

_Bisa kita makan satu permen lagi? Aku masih lapar_, keluh gadis di kepalanya saat Luhan meluncur turun di tangga sempit. _Dan ada apa dengan apartemen ini? Jelek sekali._

_Jangan terlalu banyak protes!_ Balas Luhan di kepalanya hingga Zitao berjengit kaget. _Kau cuma menumpang di kepalaku jadi jangan cerewet. Lagi pula siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk_? Luhan melambai pada Richard yang melambaikan helm.

_Cowokmu panas_, renung Zitao seolah mengabaikan bentakan Luhan tadi hingga gadis itu mendengus sambil menerima helmnya. _Kau bekerja dengan cowok panas ini di dapur dan tetap jomblo? Kau pasti tidak berusaha dengan keras._

Luhan membayangkan rantai di kepalanya dan itu berhasil membuat Zitao mundur. _Kau mau kupenjara?_ Tanyanya sambil naik ke jok belakang motor Richard. "_Bonjour_," sapanya ceria. "Aku tidak tahu kau datang menjemput,"

Richard tersenyum. "Kemarin ada kekacauan di Place de la Republique. Ada gadis yang terbunuh. Sedang diproses dan aku yakin kau cukup syok sehingga butuh seseorang yang bisa mengantarmu ke Jacques dengan cepat." Dia melempar senyuman lebar. "Dan ternyata aku benar,"

Luhan tertawa. "_Merci beaucoup, _Richard," katanya ceria.

_Jadi, Luhan, apa yang cowok ini lakukan? Melelehkan cokelat dengan kepanasannya?_ Tanya Zitao saat mereka melaju.

_Diamlah,_ keluh Luhan sebal. _Kau bisa membuatku gila dengan terus bicara. Kenapa kau tidak enyah saja?_

_Kuharap aku bisa tapi tidak, maaf. Aku berjanji akan mencari caranya._

_Cepat kalau begitu._

_Pelit. _Zitao memberengut padanya.

_Aku cuma punya kepala satu, Teman, jadi aku harus pelit._

_Aku akan jadi anak baik._

_Itu bisa dimulai dengan diam, kan?_

Akhirnya Zitao bungkam dan Luhan mendesah lega. Bercakap-cakap dengan orang asing di kepalanya sendiri membuat tenaganya terkuras. Dia merasa lelah luar biasa seolah baru saja berlari keliling Paris. Saat dia turun dari motor Richard, dia sedikit limbung dan Richard menangkap sikunya.

"Hei, _tu vas bien_?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

_Duh, setidaknya cubit pipinya untukku, Luhan_. Zitao muncul lagi di kepalanya dengan sangat kurang ajar.

_Anak baik_? Balas Luhan sambil kembali membayangkan rantai membelit tubuh Zitao dan seketika gadis itu mundur sambil menggerutu. "_Trés bien_," balas Luhan sambil mengembalikan helmnya dan tersenyum. "_Merci_," lalu dia berjalan naik ke _atelier _dan mengganti bajunya untuk bekerja.

Dia langsung menghadapi potongan-potongan _éclairs_ yang siap disortir dan dirapikan sebelum dihidangkan kepada pelanggan. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengerjakan pekerjaannya sambil menatap puluhan _éclairs_ yang baru saja matang. Hangat dan membuat Luhan lapar karena dia belum makan apa pun sebelum datang ke _atelier_ Jacques. Semua karena orang gila di _kepalanya_.

Luhan meletakkan satu _éclairs_ yang sudah dibereskan ke loyang besar di sisinya. Siap dihias; diberi cokelat, _ganache-ganache_ beku yang meledak di mulut saat tergigit, permen daun _mint_, selai lemon segar, dan banyak lagi. Dibungkus dalam kotak terisi sebelas _éclairs_ mini yang akan memanjakan lidah para wisatawan. Di depannya ada gadis lain, Sylvie yang sedang menyortir kulit _puff_ untuk _mille-feuille_; membereskan remahnya, menjauhkan yang cacat, sebelum disusun dalam tiga tumpukan dan cokelat leleh yang membuat siapa saja menangis.

_Aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak gendut saat bekerja di sini._

Zitao muncul dengan nada bosan beberapa jam kemudian saat loyang-loyang _piéce montée_ datang untuk disortir sebelum diberi isian yang lezat.

Luhan berhenti bekerja dan mengerjap. _Oh, kau masih di sana?_ Dia kembali bergerak sambil merasakan Zitao menggerutu di kepalanya. Luhan bekerja tanpa benar-benar berpikir karena dia sudah lama berada di sini. Dia bisa membedakan _piéce montée_ yang sempurna dan tidak hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Karena kesibukan yang muncul dengan pencungkil dan kulit-kulit _macaron_, Luhan nyaris tidak menyadari komentar-komentar Zitao. Kulit _macaron_ serapuh sayap kupu-kupu, jika sekali saja Luhan salah melepaskannya dari loyang maka kue itu akan hancur. Jadi, dengan alis berkerut Luhan mengerjakan bagiannya sementara Zitao berkeliaran di kepalanya.

_Aku bosan,_ keluh gadis itu saat Luhan mundur dari mejanya dengan mata sedikit perih siap untuk makan siang.

_Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk tetap di kepalaku, kan? Menjadi orang lain memang tidak enak,_ balas Luhan sambil meraih dompetnya sebelum turun untuk mencari restoran terdekat dan makan sesuatu sebelum pingsan.

_Aku tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari sini,_ balas Zitao dengan nada lemah. _Kurasa aku akan ada di sini untuk beberapa lama._

Luhan berhenti dengan tangan di depan pintu restoran. Pelayan di balik bar menyapanya dengan ramah dan kebingungan saat Luhan tak kunjung masuk. _Apa?_ tanya Luhan kaget dengan alis berkerut. _Dari mana kau masuk? Maka dari sanalah kau seharusnya keluar._

_Memangnya kaupikir aku sempat memilih orang yang bisa kurasuki?_

_Yah, kelihatannya kau tertarik pada gadis cantik,_

_Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis berbetis besar,_

Luhan mendelik walaupun dia tahu Zitao takkan pernah melihatnya. _Betisku adalah urusanku!_ balasnya marah sambil menghentakkan kaki memasuki restoran. Menyentakkan kursi mundur dan duduk sambil membanting dompetnya di meja. Betis adalah topik paling sensitif yang bisa dibahas bersamanya. Betis Luhan tidak sekurus ranting seperti gadis-gadis Eropa lainnya dan dia sudah melakukan _segala cara_ untuk membuatnya langsing. Hanya saja cara-cara itu malah membuat betisnya sedikit berotot. Luhan benci sekali betisnya.

_Begitu saja ngambek,_ komentar Zitao saat Luhan selesai memesan seporsi makanan. _Pesan roti. Supnya akan lezat dengan roti_, tambahnya mendecap. _Aku lapar sekali._

_Bukan urusanku, kan? Makan saja meja._ Luhan mengibaskan rambutnya dan memberengut ke hamparan jalan ramai di hadapannya.

_Aku hanya bisa merasakan, melihat, dan mendengar apa pun yang kaurasakan, kaulihat, dan kaudengar, Lu Han._

Luhan mengerjap. _Artinya kau semacam tawanan tak kasat mata di kepalaku, begitu?_

_Selamat. Kau dapat satu juta euro._

_Bisakah setidaknya kau menemukan cara untuk enyah? Tolong?_

Hening sejenak hingga pelayan datang membawa _appetizer_ yang kelihatan lezat dan beraroma kuat rempah. Luhan menerimanya dengan senyuman sambil menunggu jawaban Zitao yang tidak juga muncul. Dia menyuap sesendok sup itu dan menyadari Zitao tidak juga menjawab.

_Huang Zitao?_

Cobanya ragu-ragu. Memikirkan nama itu membuatnya merasa aneh dan janggal. Dia berbicara dengan seseorang di kepalanya. Cewek cerewet yang kaya. _Oh jelas._ Dia punya apartemen di Marais. Apa lagi?

_Di sini,_ balas gadis itu lemah. _A-aku sedang mencoba menemukan caranya untuk keluar. Maksudku, aku tahu betapa menyebalkannya saat seseorang menginvasi kepalamu…._

Suaranya lenyap perlahan. Dan Luhan bisa merasakan emosi menguasai tubuhnya seolah dia sendiri yang mengeluarkan emosi itu. Sedih dan frustasi.

Luhan menatap sup pembukanya dengan seledri segar dan buih-buih yang terasa seperti kepiting rebus. Dia menatap langit luas di hadapannya dengan sendu; merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Zitao di tubuhnya sendiri. Mereka seperti dua jiwa yang saling berebut dalam satu tubuh. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu sampai kapan tubuh itu bertahan. Tapi sejauh ini Luhan masih memiliki kendali atas keputusan-keputusan, tindakan, dan semuanya. Zitao hanya sekadar tawanan di sudut kepalanya yang berbicara padanya. Luhan merasakan emosi Zitao, Zitao merasakan emosinya. Zitao mendengar, melihat, dan merasakan apa yang didengar, dilihat, dan dirasakan Luhan.

Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa memiliki saudari.

Dia menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mendesah. _Hei, Ziezie?_ pikirnya lembut.

_A-apa?_

_Kau sudah lihat mayatmu?_

.

.

.

_Sialan kau!_

_Hei, aku tidak bilang aku tidak cantik, kan?_

Luhan memutar bola matanya sebal mendengar nada angkuh Zitao. Mereka berdiri di ruang penyimpanan mayat yang hangat; di hadapan mereka ada sesosok mayat dengan luka lebar di dadanya yang sudah membeku oleh suhu. Cantik dan begitu memesona dalam balutan terusan dan mantel mungil keemasan. Rambutnya hitam legam, bibirnya berlekuk seksi walaupun sekarang warnanya sepucat seprai, dan matanya cokelat. Belum lagi _betisnya_.

_Betisnya_ kecil dan sekurus ranting.

_Jadi, ini Huang Zitao?_ pikir Luhan sambil mengamati mayat cantik di hadapannya. Walaupun mati, Zitao kelihatan seperti seorang malaikat. Mungkin inilah mayat paling cantik dan paling modis yang pernah ditemui Luhan.

_Salam kenal,_ pikir Zitao muram. Dia ingin mengamati mayatnya dengan saksama, jadi Luhan memberikan apa yang dibutuhkannya.

Mata Luhan bergulir mengamati mayat Zitao dengan penuh perhatian. Luka di dadanya benar-benar memuakkan; tajam, dalam, dan panjang. Polisi di depan menjelaskan bahwa pelakunya sudah ditangkap. Seorang lelaki tua mabuk yang sudah pernah masuk kantor polisi berkali-kali karena memicu kerusuhan. Dan sayangnya Zitao adalah korbannya.

_Aku minta maaf, oke?_ pikir Luhan lagi dengan nada menyesal terbaiknya. _Aku belum pernah berada di posisimu. Maksudku, aku belum pernah menjadi arwah dan mengamati mayatku sendiri._ Luhan meraih seprai yang menutupi mayat Zitao dan kembali menutupnya dengan lembut.

_Kau dimaafkan._ Zitao kedengaran frustasi dan muram sehingga Luhan sontak merasa kehilangan seluruh semangatnya. Dia beranjak keluar dari ruang mayat dan tersenyum pada penjaga yang mengangguk ramah.

Dia baru saja pulang bekerja dan memutuskan mengantar Zitao ke rumah sakit untuk melihat mayatnya sendiri. Langkah kaki Luhan terdengar lemah saat melewati lorong rumah sakit. Tungkainya terasa berat karena semangat Zitao yang runtuh. Aneh rasanya saat Zitao kehilangan semangat; berhenti bicara, berhenti mengomentari macam-macam…. Luhan merindukan suaranya.

_Ziezie?_ panggil Luhan ragu. _Kau oke?_

_Oke._ balas gadis itu. Luhan menemukannya di pojokan. Sekarang, setelah melihat bagaimana rupa Zitao, Luhan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Gadis cantik berambut panjang indah yang bergelung seperti bola. Mata cokelatnya kosong sambil menatap langit-langit.

Luhan berpikir saat muncul di pintu depan. Taksi langsung tiba di depannya dan dia masuk. Suara ramah langsung terdengar dari sopir yang bertugas menyebutkan namanya dan hak-hak yang bisa digunakan Luhan jika dia terbukti membahayakan Luhan.

_Kau mau pulang ke apartemenmu?_ tawarnya dan dia bisa melihat gadis di ceruk kepalanya itu mendongak kaget. _Mungkin kau ingin mengambil sesuatu? Aku bisa membantumu untuk mengabari keluargamu agar mayatmu diambil. Kau tidak suka tubuhmu tetap di sana, kan?_

Butuh waktu lama sampai Zitao akhirnya menyebutkan alamatnya. Luhan meneruskan alamat itu ke sopir yang langsung melaju. Suasana lalu lintas sedikit ramai pada awal pekan. Kegiatan-kegiatan seni amal, toko-toko yang menyala dengan lampu, aroma masakan, lagu-lagu. Walaupun Zitao membisu, Luhan bisa merasakan hasratnya untuk mengamati. Jadi, walaupun dia sudah hafal semua ini, Luhan tetap mengamati seperti seorang turis. Memikirkan semua informasi tentang gedung-gedung yang dilewatinya dengan sabar kepada pendengarnya yang pasif. Tidak semua orang memiliki kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan santai di Paris. Beberapa sibuk, dan beberapa terbunuh di Place de la Republique.

_Ha-ha,_ pikir Zitao memberengut pada arah pikirannya.

_Maaf._ Ringis Luhan merasa bersalah; dia bahkan berjengit dan membuat sopir meliriknya dari spion tengah mobil.

Mereka tiba di gedung apartemen mewah Zitao dan turun. Taksi melaju pergi sementara Luhan mendongak menatap gedung apartemen yang sangat berbeda dengan gedung apartemennya. Mereka punya lift, permadani mewah, dinding-dinding lantai bawah yang dibuat dari kaca. Berkilauan oleh sinar lampu dan membuat Luhan seketika merasa begitu miskin.

_Kau bisa tinggal di sini jika mau._ tawar Zitao di kepalanya.

Luhan berjengit ngeri saat pintu terbuka otomatis dengan sensor. _Ini terlalu jauh dari _patisserie _Jacques. Bisa-bisa aku dapat E selamanya._ Dia berjalan masuk dan berhadapan dengan satpam yang ketat.

"_Bonsoir, Mademoiselle. _Anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

Apartemen ini mewah, jelas saja mereka ketat pada setiap tamu yang datang. Apalagi tamu seperti Luhan yang lelah sehabis bekerja, dengan aroma cokelat di tubuhnya.

"_Je suis…. Hm, je suis…._," _Saya adalah… Hm, saya adalah…. _Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum mengulaskan senyuman paling menarik yang pernah dimilikinya dan langsung berefek pada keramahan tiba-tiba dari satpam itu. "Saya keluarga dari _Mademoiselle _Huang Zitao. Dia baru saja tertimpa musibah," Luhan memasang ekspresi paling sedih miliknya dan mendesah. Tidak sulit, karena dia _memang_ sedih. "Jadi, saya datang untuk membereskan apartemennya sebelum semua bendanya di kirim ke—"

_Korea Selatan,_ pikir Zitao seketika.

"Yep. Korea Selatan," Luhan tersenyum lebar dan meyakinkan.

Satpam itu berpikir sejenak. "Kami belum menerima kabar dari _Mademoiselle _Huang sejak kemarin malam," katanya menatap Luhan penuh penilaian.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengeluarkan berkas otopsi mayat Zitao dari tasnya. Dia juga mengaku sebagai keluarga Zitao saat berkunjung ke rumah sakit tadi sehingga mereka memberikan seluruh rincian pasien mereka untuk Luhan. Semua data Zitao dan sebuah tas kecil yang belum dibongkar Luhan diberikan padanya. Satpam itu menerima berkas dan menelaahnya; kelihatan kaget dan pucat. Dia menyebut nama Tuhan dengan lirih dan mengucapkan turut berduka cita saat mengembalikan berkas.

Berita baiknya, dia mengizinkan Luhan naik.

Luhan berjalan cepat ke lift dan menekan lantai enam. Apartemen Zitao ada di ujung lorong dengan plakat emas cantik dan sebuah panel _password_. Zitao memberitahukan Luhan _password_-nya dan kunci terbuka. apartemen itu semewah apa yang bisa dibayangkan Luhan. Dengan pemandangan Eiffel yang melayang dikejauhan, sinar-sinar lampu, lalu lintas, kilau Seine…. Apartemen Zitao punya pemandangan paling cantik yang pernah Luhan lihat. Beberapa menit pertama digunakannya untuk menggagumi balkon yang cantik dan menghirup '_aroma Paris_' sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum masuk dan menemukan koper Zitao di dekat lemari. Disorongkan dengan tidak peduli dan dalam keadaan terbuka; pakaian-pakaian mahal muncul dari sana. Luhan berlutut di lantai dan membereskannya sementara Zitao menjadi begitu muram di kepalanya. Setelah semuanya beres, Luhan berdiri dan duduk di ranjang. Merasakan lembutnya seprai dan nyamannya kasur.

_Jadi, siapa yang bisa kuhubungi?_ tanya Luhan lembut sambil meraih tas mungil milik Zitao. Di dalamnya ada dompet dengan lembaran _euro_, lipstik, bedak, dan buku catatan kecil. Juga ada kamera _Polaroid _dengan beberapa hasil foto yang sudah tercetak di sudut tas. Luhan menemukan ponselnya dan menyalakannya.

Segera setelah sistemnya berjalan, puluhan pesan masuk serentak hingga membuatnya bersuara seperti lebah yang marah. Luhan menjatuhkannya karena kaget dan mendelik pada benda yang menyala berkedip-kedip itu.

_Ziezie?_ bujuk Luhan lagi. _Kita sudah berada di apartemenmu. Jadi ayo, kita hubungi seseorang yang bisa bertanggung jawab atas mayatmu dan… membereskan semuanya._

Zitao gelisah di kepalanya. _Hubungi _speed dial _satu, _pikir gadis itu. Kemudian saat Luhan meraih ponselnya yang sudah tenang kembali.

Luhan menekan angka satu yang langsung tersambung pada '_**Oh Sehun (Korea)**__'_. "Pacarmu?" tanya Luhan dengan suara normal. Mengucapkannya jauh lebih mudah daripada memikirkannya. Mumpung dia berada sendirian di apartemen Zitao, jadi Luhan pikir sebaiknya bicara saja daripada berpikir dan mendapati dirinya pingsan di sini setelahnya.

_Bukan._ sahut Zitao; perhatiannya terfokus ke sambungan ponsel ke Oh Sehun. _Dia sahabatku. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki di Korea dan bahkan di seluruh dunia._

"Eh?" gumam Luhan. "M-maksudmu kau…?"

"Yeoboseo, Zitao-ya?"

Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya saat mendengar suara itu. "A-ah, _yeoboseo_," sapanya ragu-ragu. Logat Prancisnya merusak bahasa itu. Dia bahkan tidak yakin dia bisa mengucapkannya tanpa membuat lidahnya tergigit.

_Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Korea! _pikir Luhan panik di kepalanya seolah Zitao belum menyadarinya sama sekali.

_Sehun bisa berbahasa Prancis, _hibur Zitao, suasana hatinya membaik karena kalimat Luhan barusan.

"Wah, kau baru di Prancis lima hari dan logatmu jadi busuk begitu," komentar Oh Sehun dari seberang dengan bahasa Korea yang membuat Luhan bengong.

"_Pardon,_" kata Luhan menyesal dan ragu-ragu. "_Pouves-vous parler français? Ce n'est pas Huang Zitao. Je suis Lu Han, ta amie._" _Apakah Anda bisa berbahasa Prancis? Ini bukan Huang Zitao. Saya Lu Han, temannya._

"Ah, _pardon,_" sahut Oh Sehun dan seketika berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis yang kaku dan berlogat aneh. "Jadi, Anda teman Huang Zitao? Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

_Nah, jadi?_ pikir Luhan pada Zitao yang bersemangat. Luhan bisa merasakan gadis itu di pembuluh darahnya; begitu tenang dan damai sekaligus bersemangat menyambut suara Oh Sehun ini.

_Apa lagi?_ balas Zitao. _Jelaskan semuanya._ desaknya. _Kau juga boleh menyinggung Richard sedikit._

_Dasar sakit jiwa,_ komentar Luhan pedas dan Zitao terkikik ceria seperti bayi. Luhan mendesah dan memfokuskan diri pada satu percakapan. "Bukan sekadar sesuatu," mulai Luhan. "Huang Zitao adalah salah satu korban kerusuhan yang terjadi di Place de la Republique. Saya tidak tahu alasannya, tapi Huang Zitao terlibat dalam pesta liar yang diselenggarakan di tempat itu dan menjadi korbannya,"

Oh Sehun di seberang sana diam sejenak. Kemudian, "Apakah lukanya parah? Seberapa lama dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit? Saya mungkin bisa menyusulnya ke Paris,"

_Oh, Mija…_ tiba-tiba tangis Zitao muncul di kepala Luhan dan membuat Luhan kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi pada kata-katanya ke Sehun.

"M-maaf, _Monsieur_," bisik Luhan pecah. "Huang Zitao…," dia menelan ludah sementara tangisan Zitao meledak lagi di kepalanya. "Huang Zitao telah meninggal…,"

.

.

.

_Hei, Ziezie. Mau mengatakan dia siapa?_

_Dia Oh Se Hun._

_Dan _siapa_?_

_Temanku…_

Luhan menghela napas sambil mencengkram gagang kopernya erat-erat di ruang tunggu _gate_ penerbangan internasional di Charles de Gaulle. Di tangan Luhan ada paspor miliknya yang belum pernah digunakan lagi semenjak dia tiba di Paris beberapa tahun silam. Di halamannya hanya ada satu cap bagian imigrasi Charles de Gaulle setelah kedatangannya dari China.

Dan sekarang dia duduk di salah satu bangku menunggu _gate_ dibuka untuk penerbangan ke Incheon, Seoul, Korsel. Karena apa? Karena _Zitao_ memerintahkannya begitu. Luhan tidak bisa menolak karena Zitao semalam sudah membiarkan Luhan membongkar isi tas kecilnya. Ada dompet Prada tebal, lipstik mahal, parfum mungil yang aroma satu semprotannya saja sudah membuat Luhan limbung, bedak padat berwarna keemasan yang cantik, serta tisu dan ponsel. Di dalam dompetnya, Luhan menemukan uang tunai seribu _euro_. Dan dengan uang Zitao juga Luhan membeli tiket kelas bisnis untuk penerbangan ke Incheon.

_Lalu kenapa _aku_ yang harus terbang ke Seoul? Kenapa bukan dia yang terbang ke Paris?_

Luhan memberengut ke tas tangannya. Dia punya dompet Zitao; dan merasa begitu kaya karenanya. Luhan memang gadis Paris, tapi tidak semua gadis Paris bisa pergi ke Faubourg St. Honore setiap akhir pekan. Dan Luhan, sebagai pekerja di toko _pastry_, hanya punya cukup uang untuk apartemen dan makan sehari-hari. Membeli beberapa pakaian bermerek hanya bisa dilakukannya saat Jacques Genin berbaik hati memberikannya bonus atas kerjanya.

Sekarang di dalam dompet Zitao ada uang tunai dua puluh ribu _euro_, _MasterCard_ hitam yang berlaku dimana saja, dan beberapa adik-adik _credit card_ yang tidak sempat dihitung Luhan banyaknya. Luhan seketika merasa waspada pada setiap orang yang menoleh karena takut kecopetan. Dia tidak pernah memiliki uang sebanyak ini sebelumnya.

_Aku…,_ Zitao berdiam diri sejenak sebelum mendesah, Luhan bisa merasakan gadis itu menggeliat di kepalanya dengan gelisah dan sedikit malu. _Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul. Aku selalu merasa aman di sana._

_Orang gila,_ bisik Luhan lembut; senyuman lembut lolos di bibirnya yang tipis berlekuk indah. _Nekat sekali pergi ke Paris sendirian tanpa siapa-siapa._

_Apa gunanya mereka menemukan Google? Aku bisa mencari apa saja di sana, kan?_ protes Zitao memberengut.

Luhan terkekeh. _Ya, tapi kau butuh orang Paris untuk menjauhkanmu dari pesta liar di Place de la Republique._

Zitao manyun. _Kalah kalau begitu,_ katanya ketus lalu duduk di pojok ruangan dengan wajah kesal yang menggemaskan.

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara dan menyamarkan bibirnya dengan majalah bandara. Aroma resik bandara menerobos indera penciuman Luhan dan membuatnya nyaman. Umur Zitao (dilihat dari SIM Seoul-nya) baru dua puluh tahun sementara umur Luhan sudah menginjak dua puluh empat tahun ini. Sehingga dalam beberapa kesempatan, Luhan merasa seolah dia memiliki adik.

_Tapi, Lulu?_

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan menerawang untuk berkonsentrasi pada Zitao. _Apa?_

_Apakah…,_ Zitao berhenti dan menunggu sejenak. Beberapa detakan jantung yang terasa begitu lama saat akhirnya gadis itu melanjutkan, _Kau melakukan semua ini dengan ikhlas? Maksudku, kita bisa membatalkan penerbangan jika kau tidak mau ke Seoul dan aku akan memintamu mengirimkan uang ke Sehun untuk membeli tiket._

Alis Luhan naik separo lalu dia tersenyum seperti seorang kakak yang mendapati adiknya mengotori gaun kesayangannya dengan selai hazelnut kesukaannya. _Dan membuang uangmu begitu saja?_

_Mereka mengembalikan setengah dari uang tiket kok,_ balas Zitao lemah.

Luhan tertawa kecil di kepalanya sendiri. _Aku akan terbang ke Seoul, Ziezie,_ balasnya selembut beledu. _Aku akan bertemu Sehun dan membantunya mengurus mayatmu untuk dibawa ke Seoul. Membiarkanmu beristirahat dengan tenang._ Lalu dia merangkul sosok Zitao di kepalanya. _Aku hanya butuh terima kasih._

_Terima kasih,_ kata Zitao seketika itu juga. Tersenyum haru. _Setelah ini, belilah sesuatu di Faubourg Saint Honore, Lulu. Kau layak untuk beberapa _long coat _imut milik Hermes_.

Luhan menunduk mengamati pakaiannya dan menilainya sambil memberengut. _Pakaianku masih baik dan aku tidak perlu pakaian mewah saat bekerja di toko _pastry_,_ balasnya mendesah dan berdiri saat panggilan untuk pesawat menuju Seoul akan segera _boarding_.

_Tentu saja kau butuh._

_Beri satu alasan bagus kalau begitu._

_Karena kau gadis Paris._

Luhan tersenyum geli saat memperlihatkan paspornya ke arah petugas imigrasi yang mengecek kelengkapan dokumennya sebelum berangkat meninggalkan negaranya. Mereka melewati _mental detector_ dan pemeriksaan badan; Luhan mengangkat tangannya saat gadis pemeriksanya menyentuh tubuhnya untuk memastikan tidak ada benda-benda berbahaya yang disembunyikannya.

_Alasan jelek,_ kata Luhan menarik tas kecilnya dari ban berjalan dan menuju pintu _gate_ yang terbuka. Di luar sana, pesawat megah dengan bendera Korea Selatan, diparkir dan siap membawanya melintasi benua menuju Asia. Luhan memandangi langit Paris sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari gerbang; membiarkan salah seorang petugas merobek tiketnya dan membiarkannya menaiki bus yang akan membawanya mendekat ke pesawat. Luhan duduk di bangku dan mendesah lega.

_Kau akan bertemu Sehun. Dia pemuda luar biasa yang cakap,_ kata Zitao kemudian.

Luhan, terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan kata-kata balasan, sehingga dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang berharap Zitao benar. Mereka bersidiam saat bus bergerak menuju lapangan terbang. Udara panas dipantulkan oleh permukaan aspal jalur lepas landas. Luhan bersyukur busnya memiliki pendingin yang menyejukkan. Dia bisa merasakan Zitao di ceruk kepalanya; mengamati semua yang diamatinya dan sesekali membolak-balik ingatan Luhan. Tentang Beijing, orangtuanya yang ditinggalkannya di Beijing, Guangzhou, London, Rusia…. Dan semua ingatan-ingatan wisata Luhan.

Dan Luhan mendapati dirinya ikut menonton dengan pasif sementara Zitao membolak-balik ingatannya sampai akhirnya bus berhenti. Luhan mengerjap dan pintu mendesis terbuka. Mereka langsung dihadapkan dengan tangga baja menuju ke pintu pesawat. Luhan naik sambil membawa tas tangannya dan disambut pramugari berwajah Asia yang bertubuh sekurus ranting. Luhan tersenyum dan mencari _seat_-nya. Dekat jendela, dengan tempat duduk luas dan penunjang yang menyenangkan. _Player_, layar televisi kecil, bagian bawah yang bisa dipanjangkan menjadi ranjang, menu makanan….

_Well, ini pertama kalinya aku ada di kelas bisnis,_ aku Luhan meringis saat duduk dan memangku tasnya. Dia mengamati lapangan terbang sejenak melalui jendela sebelum mengecek ponsel dan dokumennya. Juga dompet Zitao.

_Nah, sesekali kemewahan takkan membuatmu manja,_ balas Zitao senang bisa membuat Luhan senang.

Luhan tersenyum simpul saat teman duduknya tiba. Lelaki di awal dua puluhan yang ramah, berjambang menarik, dan berambut gelap. Dia tersenyum ramah pada Luhan sebelum sibuk dengan laptopnya. Makanan selamat datang tiba di kursi Luhan; isinya kopi dan roti yang keras. Apalagi yang diharapkan dari makanan pesawat?

Jok Luhan begitu luas sehingga perjalanan menjadi begitu nyaman saat sabuk pengaman melingkari pinggangnya dengan ketat. Setelah beberapa _turbulence_ dan kenaikkan beberapa derajat secara sinkron, pesawat melaju tenang di atas awan. Pramugari berlalu-lalang di lorong menawarkan kenyamanan dan bantuan. Luhan memilih mendengarkan musik untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Suara-suara penyanyi Korea menerpa telinganya; dia tidak mengerti bahasa Korea, tapi musiknya asyik.

_Ini yang mereka dengarkan sekarang di Korea? _tanya Luhan sambil menikmati lagu.

_Mereka semua—anak-anak remaja, maksudku—sedang menggandrungi cowok-cowok cantik yang menari seragam dengan lagu-lagu jatuh cinta lalu patah hati yang cengeng,_ balas Zitao, dia juga sama menikmatinya saat mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu. Mendapati sesuatu yang akrab dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Kau berasal dari Cina?_ tanya Luhan sambil mengunyah rotinya yang hambar.

Zitao mengangguk. _Kedua orangtuaku Cina tapi aku lahir dan besar di Seoul. Bersama Sehun._

Luhan menoleh ke jendela dan mengamati awan yang berarak di kejauhan seperti es krim. _Sehun ini…,_ mulainya. _Seperti apa?_

_Tertarik, yaa?_

_Sama sekali tidak, Bodoh,_ gerutu Luhan memberengut ke penutup jendela seolah benda itu sudah begitu jahat padanya. _Tapi karena sebentar lagi aku akan mencarinya untuk membawaku ke hotel dan aku mempercayakan kehidupan, kesejahteraan, dan jaminan tidak tersesatku padanya selama hidup di Seoul. Faham?_

_Tahu tidak? Jika kau mengeluarkan kalimat panjang untuk menyangkal sesuatu, biasanya itu terjadi karena kau memang melakukan hal yang kau sangkal._

Luhan memicingkan mata. _Bahasamu sulit sekali,_ gerutunya lagi. _Jadi maksudmu argumenku yang panjang bernada negatif tadi sebentar mengiyakan begitu?_

_Yep._

_Kulempar kau ke luar jendela._

Zitao tertawa ceria di kepalanya. Suara tawa tinggi, manis, dan menyenangkan. Setelahnya, mereka menikmati perjalanan dengan ditemani suara musik dan guncangan samar pesawat. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sampai tiba waktu makan malam.

.

.

.

Incheon sibuk luar biasa. Saat Luhan turun dari bus yang membawanya dari pesawat ke pintu kedatangan, dia menemukan lusinan orang berdiri di sana dengan ponsel dan pembicaraan. Luhan masuk dengan gelisah dan mengamati semua orang. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu jauh dari rumah seperti ini. Semuanya malah mengingatkan Luhan kembali pada masa-masa awalnya tiba di Paris. Dengan sedikit uang untuk menyewa apartemen selama enam bulan dan satu koper besar. Sekarang Luhan punya banyak uang yang bisa ditukarkan di bank. Dia punya beberapa ribu Won sisa uang tunai Zitao dan cukup untuk naik taksi. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu harus pergi kemana.

Jadi, saat meletakkan kedua kopernya di atas kereta perak, Luhan berharap Sehun sudah di depan sana. Dengan mobilnya yang sejuk, mungkin sedikit makanan serta air; karena Luhan merasa begitu letih dan remuk. Dia mendorong _trolley_-nya menuju imigrasi.

_Kau harus menelepon Sehun sambil berjalan keluar,_ kata Zitao saat Luhan menerima kembali paspornya yang sudah dicap dengan cap bandara Incheon. Luhan menyimpan paspornya di tas lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Dia menekan nomor Sehun lalu menempelkan ponsel di telinganya sambil menyingkir sebelum pintu keluar dan menunggu nada sambung. Di jawab beberapa detik kemudian.

"_Allo?_" sapa suara maskulin manis dari seberang dan Luhan bersyukur pemuda itu masih ingat bahwa Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bahasa Korea.

"_Allo, Monsieur Oh_," balas Luhan berdeham. "Saya baru mendarat dari Paris dan dimana saya bisa menemukan Anda?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Prancis.

"Keluarlah. Aku di depan pintu,"

Luhan mengerjap. Apakah pemuda itu tidak tahu atau memang sengaja menggunakan bahasa non-formal dengannya? Dia berjalan lamat-lamat. "Ada ratusan orang di depan sana. Saya tidak mungkin bisa mengenali Anda," kata Luhan gugup saat semua orang menoleh ketika dia keluar. Dia menunduk gelisah.

"Kau berambut keemasan? Membawa dua koper yang salah satunya kelihatan seperti koper Zitao dan membungkuk seperti buronan?" suara di seberang sana kembali terdengar.

Alis Luhan terangkat kaget. _Lagi._ Pemuda itu menggunakan _tu_—_kau_ alih-alih _vous—Anda _seperti yang digunakan Luhan. Dan dia baru saja mengatakan Luhan seperti _buronan_. Demi Tuhan. "Saya akan sangat senang jika Anda muncul alih-alih mengomentari cara saya beradaptasi," keluh Luhan menoleh ke sana kemari mencoba mencari pemuda itu. _Bagaimana sih rupanya si Sehun?_ tanyanya pada Zitao yang pasif dalam acara pencarian ini.

_Dia tampan. Tinggi jangkung, kulitnya seputih salju, rahang lancip, dan rambut cokelat terang. _Jelas Zitao sambil melemparkan ingatannya ke kepala Luhan. Itu ingatan saat dia terbang ke Paris. Melambai ke seorang pemuda yang menggunakan _long coat_ tipis putih yang modis, celana jins yang pas membalut kakinya, kacamata gelap, rambut berantakan, dan _luar biasa tampan_.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak sulit kan menemukan cowok setampan itu di bandara? Apalagi kulitnya yang—_ah._ Itu dia. Luhan menatapnya sejenak untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Sehun. Dia mengenakan setelan konservatif berwarna abu-abu perak seperti mata Athena yang membuatnya semakin putih dan bersinar.

"Itu kau?" suara di ponselnya muncul. "Yang menatapku dari seberang?"

Luhan mendesah dan menyerah pada kata _tu—kau, _yang digunakannya. "Ya, itu aku," balasnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan bahasa non-formal juga karena pemuda ini memaksanya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, pemuda menarik yang seolah bisa saja meleleh di bawah sinar matahari itu tersenyum. Mengulaskan senyum setampan dewa yang membuat jantung Luhan serasa jatuh menghantam permukaan tanah. Dia menahan napasnya saat pemuda itu menutup sambungan dan bergegas menghampirinya. Dia tiba hanya dengan beberapa langkah panjang; aroma parfumnya yang lembut dan maskulin menerpa Luhan dalam satu tonjokan membingungkan.

"_Salut, Mademoiselle Lu_," sapanya tersenyum berdiri menjulang di depan Luhan. "Perjalananmu lancar?" dia mengambil alih _trolley_ yang di bawa Luhan. "Aku sudah menunggumu seharian untuk menceritakan tentang Zitao,"

Luhan mengerjap dan menunduk; menggumamkan sesuatu tentang tidak usah mengambil alih kopernya tapi Sehun bersikeras. "Mayat Zitao masih di Paris," gumamnya; merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan mayat Zitao saat jiwa dan kesadaran gadis itu hidup bersamanya di kepala Luhan. "Butuh seseorang yang berwenang dari keluarganya untuk mengurus mayat itu hingga tiba di Korea,"

Sehun menerawang saat mendorong _trolley_ berat itu ke mobilnya. Lengan Luhan pegal saat mendorong _trolley_ itu tapi Sehun sepertinya tidak merasakan beratnya sama sekali. "Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Seoul?" tanya pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya cokelat gelap menyihir benak Luhan segenapnya.

Luhan memalingkan sedikit wajahnya karena malu pada tatapan intens Sehun dan menggumam, "Tidak tentu," katanya. "Aku akan menunggu sampai seseorang siap menjemput mayat Zitao. Dia… dia temanku," kata Luhan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya ke tali tas mungilnya. "Aku juga akan menghadap konsultan agar dimudahkan,"

_Wah, wah,_ gumam Zitao tiba-tiba di kepalanya hingga Luhan mengerjap nyaris menabrak punggung Sehun yang berhenti untuk memasukkan tas ke bagasi mobilnya.

_Apa?_ desis Luhan sebal. _Kau nyaris membuatku mempermalukan diriku sendiri__._

_Di depan Sehun?_

Ada sesuatu di nada suara Zitao yang membuat Luhan merona.

_K-kau tahu benar aku _tidak_ begitu,_ gerutu Luhan dan tersenyum samar saat Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya di depan. _Dia hanya bersikap sopan,_ dia duduk di jok yang lembut dan empuk.

_Kau naksir Sehun,_ desah Zitao penuh damba seolah Luhan tidak pernah bicara sama sekali. _Oh, betapa indahnya…,_ dia mendendangkan mars pernikahan yang sumbang.

Luhan memucat dan jantungnya berdebar kacau balau. Sementara Sehun di sisinya mengulurkan tangan ke panel penyejuk dan bertanya seberapa dingin suhu yang diinginkan Luhan. Luhan menggumam samar sehingga Sehun menaikkannya hingga tiga sebelum melaju. Aroma tubuhnya membuat Luhan sinting.

_K-kau tidak bilang bahwa kau punya teman setampan ini…,_ gumam Luhan menyerah dan Zitao terkekeh ceria.

_Aku sudah mengatakan Sehun itu tampan berkali-kali,_ Zitao memutar bola matanya ceria. _Kau saja yang tidak percaya pada seleraku__._

_Karena setahuku seleramu itu Richard dan aku tidak satu selera denganmu jika itu adalah Richard,_ balas Luhan menatap jalanan Seoul yang padat dan penuh warna. _Lagi pula masih terlalu awal untuk mengatakan bahwa aku naksir Sehun. Mungkin besok kekagumanku akan lenyap. Karena logat Prancis-nya yang mengerikan, mungkin?_

_Tidak semua orang pernah tinggal di Paris selama lima tahun. Dan semua orang tidak dilahirkan dengan logat Prancis sempurna__,_ balas Zitao memicingkan mata.

Luhan mengabaikannya lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang mengemudi. "Bisakah Anda membawa saya ke hotel sebelum mengurus semuanya? Saya perlu berbenah,"

Sehun berhenti di lampu merah dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman mungil mengintip di bibirnya. "Kau tidak perlu menyewa hotel. Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku secara gratis."

"A-apartemen?" ulang Luhan kaget lalu mengumpat dalam bahasa Prancis yang takkan difahami Sehun bahkan Zitao. "Saya lebih baik tinggal di hotel agar tidak menyulitkan Anda,"

"Menyulitkan?" ulang Sehun sambil membuka kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di dasbor. "Jika kau tinggal di hotel, aku harus membuang bahan bakar mobilku untuk menjemputmu sebelum mengurus pemulangan jenazah Zitao. Tapi jika _kau_ tinggal dengan_ku_, kita bisa langsung berangkat ke konsulat. Yang mana yang lebih menyulitkan?" tanyanya kalem lalu kembali menoleh ke jalanan dan menginjak gas.

_Dia pintar bicara,_ gerutu Luhan pada Zitao yang tersenyum lebar di kepalanya.

_Memang,_ Zitao mangut-mangut dengan begitu menyebalkan.

Luhan menghela napas dan duduk menenangkan diri di sisi Sehun yang mengemudi dengan begitu penuh perhatian kepada jalanan di hadapannya. Kecepatan mobil diatur dengan kecepatan yang nyaman dan tidak pernah melewati angka lima puluh kilometer per jam. Mereka melewati jalan besar bebas hambatan menuju kompleks tenang di sudut kota dengan gedung apartemen raksasa berwarna putih. Sehun berhenti di depan pintu utama dan membiarkan Luhan turun sebelum menyerahkan kunci mobilnya ke arah _bellboy_ yang menunggu dengan seragam merah dan dengan patuh memindahkan mobilnya ke parkiran basemen. Ada satu _roomboy_ yang membantu Luhan membawa koper-kopernya. Pergi dengan lift pegawai sementara dia ditinggalkan bersama pemuda eksekutif muda dengan pakaian konservatif dan aura yang menyenangkan.

Sehun berdiri di sisinya sambil membuka manset kemejanya dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya dengan suara sengau khas orang yang besar di tanah asia sementara Luhan berdeham dengan tas tangannya.

"Saya butuh ke _money changer_ untuk menukar beberapa _euro_," katanya dengan logat Prancis sempurna; cepat, indah, dan terdengar seperti orang meratap dalam derita. _R_ yang sempurna, _ng_ yang sengau….

"Kau bisa pakai uangku," balas Sehun sambil melangkah meninggalkannya ke pintu lift. Tidak peduli apakah Luhan berniat mengikutinya atau tidak karena Luhan _harus_ mengikutinya. Apa lagi pilihan Luhan?

Berbeda dengan Luhan, logat Sehun mengerikan. Beberapa kata kedengaran terlalu jelas. _R _yang terdengar seperti _L_, _ng_ yang terlalu jelas, pengucapan yang hati-hati, serta _u_ yang nyaris membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak di sana. Tapi saat Luhan mencoba mengucapkan kalimat dalam bahasa Korea, dia bisa saja membuat Sehun langsung menangis karena geli di sana.

"Saya tidak bisa menggunakan uang Anda selama saya tinggal di sini," sahut Luhan gemas saat lelaki itu menekan tombol menuju lantai lima belas.

"Bisa," balas Sehun kalem sambil melepas kancing depan jasnya. "Uangku adalah uang Zitao," dia berdeham lalu memalingkan wajah; pertanda dia sudah tidak mau lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

Luhan memberengut sebelum meluncur ke pikirannya sendiri, _Kutarik semua pujianku karena orang ini mengerikan. Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa mengajarinya sedikit saja logat Prancis yang benar? U-nya mengerikan!_

Zitao terdengar seperti baru saja menghela napas dan memutar bola mata saat menjawabnya, _Sudah kubilang, kan? Tidak semua orang sesempurna kau. Tidak semua orang punya obsesi besar untuk tinggal di Prancis__._

Luhan merona sambil menunduk memandangi sepatunya. _M-memang sih…,_ gumamnya lalu berdeham dan menyeka rambutnya. _Lalu sebenarnya apa sih hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Kalian sepertinya akrab sekali__._

Luhan menemukan fakta bahwa Sehun dan Zitao beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya dan semakin sebal karena Sehun selalu saja menggunakan _tu—kau_, alih-alih _vous—Anda_ sebagai kata gantinya.

_Aku dan Sehun bersahabat semenjak SMA dan kami melalui semuanya bersama-sama. Aku juga yang membantunya agar bisa bekerja sebagai manajer di label tempatku bernaung,_ jelas Zitao saat pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun kembali memimpinnya ke kamar mereka di ujung lorong. _Roomboy_ sudah menunggu di sana dengan koper Luhan dan Sehun memberinya tip.

_Kenapa dia tidak bersamamu ke Prancis? Dia pasti bisa menjauhkanmu dari pesta penuh huru-hara di Place de la Republique__,_ balas Luhan dengan nada lembut; sama sekali tidak berniat mengingatkan atau menyindir ketidakbertanggungjawaban Zitao selama di Prancis. Semua orang punya caranya sendiri untuk menikmati Paris, kan?

_Sehun punya banyak sekali pekerjaan. Label tempat kami bernaung sekarang baru saja mempromosikan satu grup _boyband_ dan mereka sedang _booming_ hingga mancanegara dan Sehun adalah manajernya. Pekerjaannya membuatnya kelihatan seperti _zombie_ belakangan ini,_ balas Zitao saat Sehun mengetikkan serangkaian nomor pada panel _password_ di sisi pintu.

Luhan baru saja akan bertanya tentang itu saat pintu terbuka dan isinya menjelaskan semuanya. Ruangan itu mewah sekali. Dengan jendela-jendela tinggi yang memberikan pemandangan Korea yang terbaik, kerlap-kerlip lampu di kejauhan, tirai yang terbuka dan melambai. Warnanya _peach_, Luhan suka sekali warna _peach_. Sehun tidak menggunakan penyejuk ruangan karena angin semilir dari luar ruangan sudah membuat ruangan itu sejuk dan menyenangkan dengan aroma semerbak bunga matahari dan gandum yang aromanya membuat Luhan gila. Di atas meja di depan televisi ada setumpuk kertas yang sepertinya sedang dikerjakan Sehun; laptopnya terbuka dalam mode_ sleep_ karena lampu penanda aktifnya berkelip-kelip. Televisi mati, di meja makan ada bekas makan yang belum di bereskan.

Dari semua yang ada di rumahnya, Luhan langsung tahu Sehun adalah pemuda yang sibuk. Lalu matanya tertumbuk pada kotak cokelat di sofa. Cokelat milik Jacques Genin.

"Anda memesan cokelat Jacques?" tanya Luhan seketika tanpa sempat mencegah bibirnya sendiri untuk bicara.

Sehun mengerjap dan menoleh ke kotak cokelat itu. "Ah itu?" katanya sambil meraihnya dan membuka tutupnya. Isinya tinggal separo; setengah lusin cokelat berbentuk wajik dengan isian yang lezat. Permen karamel, _ganache_, kayu manis, dan hal-hal eksotis lainnya. "Aku kadang memesannya beberapa bulan sekali hanya untuk memuaskan diriku sendiri," dia mengulaskan senyum yang membuat Luhan mulas.

"Sedikit kemewahan tentunya ditoleransi, kan?" dia menawarkan kotaknya. "Kau gadis Paris. Tentunya cokelat Jacques bukan benda manis pertama yang masuk ke aliran darahmu, kan?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Gadis Paris tidak pernah makan cokelat," katanya tapi meraih sekeping cokelat yang isiannya adalah permen karamel. "Terlalu banyak lemak jahatnya,"

Alis Sehun naik sebelah. "Benarkah? Kupikir aku harus merayu gadis Paris dengan cokelat," balasnya sambil meletakkan kotak di sofa dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Jangan," Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kau akan langsung ditolak jika datang dengan cokelat ke hadapan gadis Paris. Kami sudah terlalu banyak menemukan toko cokelat; tahu cokelat enak dan mahal, jadi jangan coba-coba," dia mengeyakkan diri di sofa dan memandangi pekerjaan Sehun.

"Ini kedua kalinya," kata Sehun dari dapur sambil menuang jus ke dua gelas tinggi.

Luhan mengerjap dari kesibukannya membaca jadwal kerja anak asuhan Sehun. "Maaf?" tanyanya menelengkan wajah; rambutnya luruh ke balik bahunya.

"Kedua kalinya," Sehun tersenyum. "Kau menggunakan _tu—kau_ untukku," dia membawa dua gelas itu ke meja dan menyerahkannya ke Luhan yang langsung menerimanya dan meneguknya sedikit. Segarnya jeruk membuat Luhan bergidik. "Kau tidak perlu menggunakan _vous_ untukku. Tolong, kupikir tidak ada kelas semacam itu di Paris,"

"Memang tidak," balas Luhan merona. "Tapi seseorang yang baru dikenal jelas harus dihormati,"

Sehun mencibir dengan gayanya yang menggemaskan; bibirnya turun dan ekspresinya begitu menggemaskan hingga Luhan nyaris mencubit pipinya. "Tidak penting," katanya lalu memandang pekerjaannya dia tas meja. "Maaf berantakan," desahnya sambil berlutut di karpet dan mulai merapikannya.

Luhan melambai kecil melarang. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan dirapikan. Merapikan jika untukku biasanya membuat beberapa berkas sulit ditemukan,"

Sehun menoleh dengan geli. "Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa sama?" tanyanya lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan hingga gadis itu bergeser pelan menjauh. "Aku juga selalu kehilangan berkas karena merapikannya,"

Luhan tersenyum secerah matahari. "Kebetulan?"

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan," balas Sehun lalu menoleh ke jam dinding. "Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Luhan ingin dan bisa saja menolak tapi perutnya yang cantik perlu diisi dan membuat suara-suara marah yang menyita. Zitao juga nyaris menangis menahan lapar sehingga dia akhirnya meringis malu ke Sehun. "Bisakah kita meminta makanan di bawa ke sini atau sesuatu? Aku benar-benar malas pergi ke luar,"

Sehun melayangkan senyuman yang begitu menakjubkan hingga rekasi pertama Luhan adalah terpaku menatap ketampanannya. "Tentu saja," katanya lalu berdiri dan meraih telepon.

_Ehem._

Luhan merona. _A-apa?_ Tanyanya setengah membentak pada Zitao.

_Dia tampan, kan?_ Tanya Zitao dengan nada menggoda. Dan memaksa Luhan memandang ke nakas tempat telepon di letakkan dan mendesah puas saat Luhan menoleh.

Sehun berdiri membelakangi mereka dengan punggung tegap berotot, lengan kurus, kaki-kaki yang panjang terbalut _pullover_, rambut berantakan, dan terlihat begitu menakjubkan dalam setiap pahatannya. Luhan mendesah di dalam hati dan memikirkan jawabannya untuk dirinya dan Zitao berdua. Sehun berbicara ke telepon sementara tangannya menyeka rambutnya yang berantakan dan berwarna cokelat madu gelap.

_Oh, ya,_ pikir Zitao tiba-tiba sehingga Luhan mengerjap dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Sehun.

Tapi sebelum Zitao sempat memikirkan lanjutannya; pintu diketuk dengan begitu kasar dan terdesak hingga Luhan mengejang kaget. Sehun menoleh dan meletakkan pintu sebelum meluncur ke pintu dan membukanya. Luhan berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya untuk menyambut tamu saat pintu terbuka dia melihat pemuda jangkung, rambutnya gelap agak panjang di-_spiky_ apik, raut wajahnya membuat lutut Luhan berubah menjadi _marshmallow_ tapi ada garis kekhawatiran nyata di sana.

Dia menanyakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Korea yang membuat Luhan bingung dan baru saja akan bertanya pada Zitao artinya jika saja gadis itu tidak meledak dalam tangis di kepalanya. Tangis yang benar-benar menganggu dan menyiksa Luhan hingga dia limbung terjatuh di sofa karena kekuatannya.

Luhan tidak menyadari apa pun selain kekuatan tangis Zitao di kepalanya saat kemudian ada tangan berjari panjang yang hangat dan besar mencekal lengannya dan mengguncangkannya. Luhan mencoba memubuka matanya dan berhadapan langsung dengan bola mata hitam berkilauan seperti batu _onyx_ yang penuh kesedihan.

"Anda Lu Han?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Prancis yang menakjubkan dan indah. Logatnya sempurna tanpa cela. Dan dia menggunakan _vous—Anda_ untuk Luhan.

"Y-ya," kata Luhan kaget dan kebingungan antara sakit di lengan atasnya dan sakit di kepalanya. "A-anda siapa?" tanyanya tercekat. "Bisa lepaskan? Sakit,"

Pemuda itu terkesirap dan melepaskan genggamannya. "Maafkan saya," katanya lalu menghela napas menenangkan diri. "Saya Wu Yifan. Pemilik label tempat Huang Zitao dan Oh Sehun bekerja," lalu dia melirik Sehun dengan rahang kencang menahan air mata. "S-saya dengar Anda datang jauh-jauh dari Paris membawa kabar tentang kematian tunangan saya."

.

.

.

"Saya hanya butuh seseorang yang berwenang untuk ikut bersama saya kembali ke Paris dan mengurus mayat Zitao," bisik Luhan dalam bahasa Prancis yang lembut, dia duduk di hadapan dua pemuda tampan yang memandangnya seolah Luhan adalah cenayang sakti.

Ketiganya sedang berada di dalam apartemen mewah Sehun. Yifan adalah namja menakjubkan dengan tubuh setinggi 190 lebih dan berperawakan begitu menakjubkan. Dengan kemeja hitam kaku yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna, Yifan terlihat seperti dewa. Kurus, indah, dan penuh lekukan memesona. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang membawa kesan eksotis liar di dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya liat dan anggun saat duduk dengan kaki tersilang dan mengamati Luhan.

"B-bagaimana…," bisik Yifan tercekat. "Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Luhan menggertakkan gigi mencoba menemukan Zitao. _Kenapa kau tidak ke Paris bersama dia, sih? Semua tikus akan kabur menjauh dari singa ganas ini,_ dan gadis itu termangu-mangu di kepalanya. Luhan mengerutkan alis dan mendengus. _Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku_, putusnya lalu menatap mata hitam Yifan yang berlumuran luka.

"Saya tidak tahu," balasnya. Berhubung lelaki yang diajaknya berbicara memiliki bahasa dan aksen Prancis yang menakjubkan, Luhan tidak lagi gugup. "Saya berada di sana malam itu tetapi di bagian pinggir. Tidak ada gadis waras yang mau mengikuti pesta liar di Place de la Republique." Dia meremas tangannya sendiri gugup. "Tapi kemudian kerumunan menyeruak menjadi kekacauan. Saya berusaha menjauh dan kemudian kabar bahwa ada seorang korban muncul."

"Lalu bagaimana kau kenal Zitao?" suara Sehun terdengar. "Setahuku Zitao di sana sendirian. Dan _well_, dia berangkat ke Paris karena menghindari pemuda sial ini," Sehun melotot penuh amarah pada Yifan yang bersandar di sofa dengan kesakitan yang jelas tercetak di wajahnya.

_Ini dia_. "Hm… aku… aku….," Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mendesah karena Zitao masih seperti makhluk bisu yang menyebalkan. "Aku bertemu dengannya di toko tempatku bekerja dan… dan kami berjanji akan keluar bersama karena aku…," Luhan menelan ludah, "A-aku suka pakaiannya…,"

Kebohongan absolut. Luhan bisa mendengar betapa lemah dan konyolnya alasan itu. Orang bodoh sekali pun tidak akan tertipu, dan Yifan serta Sehun jelas bukanlah orang bodoh itu. Sehingga mereka berdua mendongak menatap Luhan selama beberapa detik yang menegangkan. Luhan tidak berusaha membalas tatapan mereka, dia menunduk dan menyibukkan diri dengan kuku-kukunya yang pendek dan beraroma seperti _pastry_.

"Baiklah, _Mademoiselle Lu_," Yifan tersenyum separo dan memijat pelipisnya. "Kapan Anda berencana kembali ke Paris? Kita akan segera menyelesaikan semua ini,"

Luhan melirik Sehun yang balas menatapnya sebelum memandang Yifan kembali. "Sehun akan mengantar saya ke konsulat untuk mengurus pengiriman mayatnya. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus diurus sebelum mayat itu bisa kembali ke Korea," Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Saya… turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya tunangan Anda, _Monsieur Wu_," katanya tulus sambil menakupkan telapak tangannya di dada dan menundukkan sedikit wajahnya.

Yifan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Bagaimana jika makan malam, _Mademoiselle_? Anda mungkin warga negara Prancis tapi pernahkah Anda benar-benar _mencecap_ masakan Paris?" dia tersenyum memesona walaupun wajahnya seperti sedang mencoba menelan buah berduri yang tersangkut di lehernya.

"Kau butuh sepatu di wajahmu, Wu," balas Sehun dalam bahasa Prancis yang ternoda. Lalu dia melanjutkan dalam bahasa Korea tanpa menatap Yifan. "Kau butuh istirahat dari situasi ini. Pulanglah, mandi dan tidur. Aku yang akan mengurus berkas-berkas Zitao dan membawanya kembali ke Korea,"

Yifan menatap gadis tinggi langsing bertungkai sempurna di depannya. Duduk dengan penuh percaya diri, rambut lembap oleh keringat, dan aura magis yang selalu ditemukan Yifan dalam diri gadis-gadis Paris. "Kau juga yang mengurus gadis ini?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Korea.

Sehun mengangguk dan Yifan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau naksir dia," katanya lalu berdiri tanpa peduli apa jawaban Sehun. Dia menoleh ke Luhan dan mengubah bahasanya. "Baiklah, _Mademoiselle_, saya akan meninggalkan Anda untuk diurus secara beradab oleh Sehun. Dan jika dia memperlakukan Anda dengan tidak terhormat, namaku tercantum di buku telepon,"

Sehun mendesah saat Yifan berlalu sebelum kembali ke dalam dan menemukan Luhan sedang memejamkan mata. Berkonsentrasi penuh entah pada apa. Sehun berhenti dan mengamati gadis yang sedang bersila di sofa apartemennya itu. Alisnya berkerut dalam dengan selapis keringat tipis di keningnya. Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot bersembunyi karena Luhan saat ini sedang memejamkan matanya. Tangan mungilnya terkepal saat dia berusaha. Sehun berkerut, apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis Paris aneh itu?

"Kau masih berhutang, Ziezie, aku tidak akan berhenti menagihnya," gerutu Luhan sambil membuka mata dan mengusap keringatnya lalu mendongak dan terkesirap.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Dan dari pandangan pemuda itu, Sehun jelas mendengar gerutuannya dan menyaksikannya berkonsentrasi pada perdebatannya bersama Zitao di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

"M-maaf," gumam Sehun terpana. "Kau menyebut _Ziezie_?"

Bibir tipis Luhan terbuka perlahan lalu kembali mengatup. Gugup dan kebingungan. Haruskah dia menceritakan pada Sehun bahwa arwah Zitao saat ini ada di kepalanya? Bahwa saat ini mereka berdua sedang berbagi tubuh dan tersiksa karenanya?

"Luhan?" bisik Sehun lirih. "Apakah ada… sesuatu yang _kau_sembunyikan dari kami?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dan perlahan mendongak; matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Pemuda itu tampan sekali; garis rahangnya yang lancip, bibirnya yang mungil, matanya yang tajam, dan rambutnya yang selalu berantakan. Luhan sudah tahu bahwa dengan darah Asia di tubuhnya, dia tidak akan pernah tertarik pada lelaki-lelaki yang ditemuinya di Paris sana. Dan sekarang Tuhan menghadirkan lelaki ini.

Ketampanannya seperti mimpi dan saat terpana dan cemas seperti sekarang ini, Luhan merasa dia bisa saja gila karena memandang wajah Sehun. Bibir Luhan terbuka, dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya dengan perlahan. Bagaimana kejadiannya, kenapa, dan betapa inginnya mereka terlepas dari semua ini.

"Aku…," bisik Luhan lirih.

Hening menyiksa membuat Sehun memandangnya semakin lekat. Tubuh Luhan terasa seperti cokelat yang sedang di-_temper_. Lelehan lengket, aroma kokoa hangat, panas melumpuhkan, serta uap yang menyejukkan wajahnya. Luhan bisa merasakan beratnya cokelat cair itu di spatulanya; menghantam meja yang halus dan menghembuskan aroma kokoa. Dan dia ingin meraih wajah Sehun dengan tangannya; merasakan teksturnya dan mencoba mencecapnya.

Ponsel Luhan berdering nyaring dan membuat keduanya terkesirap.

Luhan bergegas meraih ponselnya dan berlari ke balkon; bersyukur karena telepon ini dia tidak harus menceritakan masalahnya. _Belum_.

"_Allo? C'est Luhan_." sapanya sambil menstabilkan napasnya yang terasa mencekik. Dia memandang ke hamparan cahaya kerlip Korea dengan sendu. Ketegangan sudah pecah berantakan dan Luhan merasa bersyukur karenanya. Dia _belum_ bisa menceritakan tentang ini.

"_Luhan? Hei, petite choux, dimana kau_?"

Luhan mengerjap bingung lalu bergegas melihat _caller-id_ yang tertera di ponselnya. "_Oh la la, _Richard!" serunya ke ponselnya. Berapa jam dia di Korea dan dia sudah melupakan kehidupannya di Paris? Bahkan Richard. "Maaf, aku tidak memastikan peneleponnya sebelum mengangkat,"

Di seberang sana, Richard tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau memang selalu begitu." Katanya lembut lalu kemudian teringat kembali mengapa dia menelepon Luhan. "Oh, ya, kau di mana?"

Luhan memandang Korea dan mendesah. "Aku di Seoul,"

"Seoul?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Korea Selatan," jelasnya karena Richard yang seumur hidupnya berada di Paris tidak pernah tahu tentang dunia. Selama Paris-nya yang berharga aman, dia tidak peduli pada yang lainnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di Korea?" tanya Richard heran. Di lidahnya, kata '_Korea_'terdengar begitu aneh dan asing.

"Membantu temanku," Luhan bersandar di pagar balkon dan sudut matanya menangkap tubuh Sehun yang bergerak di dalam apartemennya. Pemuda itu sedang bergerak-gerak membereskan apartemennya. "Kau ingat gadis yang terbunuh di Republique?"

Richard diam sejenak lalu, "Ya. Apakah gadis itu temanmu?" tanyanya lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia kembali melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku tentang dia?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu sambil mengamati Sehun yang sedang menepuk-nepuk bantal sofa. "Aku tidak lihat pentingnya," balasnya kalem lalu berdeham. "Baiklah, jadi aku sudah mengurus izinku pada Jaques dan sepertinya sekembalinya aku ke Paris aku akan terkena masalah besar. Aku belum tahu kapan aku kembali dan sepertinya akan cukup lama."

"Kau mengurus pemulangan jenazahnya?"

"Yep,"

Hening sejenak.

"Kau tinggal bersama siapa di sana?" tanya Richard kemudian dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Sahabat temanku,"

"… _lelaki_?"

"Y-yah,"

Telepon diakhiri dengan ketidaknyamanan di udara. Luhan selalu tahu Richard menyukainya dari segala tindakan lelaki itu tapi entah kenapa Luhan tidak pernah menemukan hal menarik pada diri Richard. Dia hebat dalam pekerjaannya dan mereka sering melakukan sesuatu bersama tapi tidak, dia tidak pernah merasa dia membutuhkan Richard seperti apa yang lelaki itu rasakan padanya.

"Kau mau makan malam?"

Luhan menjerit kaget dan melepaskan genggamannya pada ponselnya. Benda mungil itu terjatuh menghantam lantai dan meluncur hingga menabrak sandal ruangan Sehun. Luhan sibuk mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdebar kacau sementara Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil meraih benda di kakinya dan membawanya mendekat ke Luhan.

Aroma tubuh Sehun menyentuh cuping hidungnya dan membuat Luhan mabuk. Seperti aroma _chaud_ yang menggelegak; hangat dan aroma cokelat pekat yang menyiksa. Luhan merasa dirinya terlempar kembali ke Paris. Ke pekerjaannya yang paling keren sedunia.

"Ponselmu," kata pemuda itu ramah.

Luhan menerimanya. "Maaf," gumamnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "_Aku_ yang minta maaf karena mengejutkanmu. Ayo, bersiaplah. Aku sudah memesan meja di restoran yang pasti akan kausukai," dia tersenyum kecil lalu mundur dan berlalu.

Meninggalkan Luhan dan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kacau.

_Tok, tok_? humor muram menyapa pikiran Luhan.

Luhan mengerjap. _Ziezie? Kau baik_?

_Sangat baik,_ balas Zitao lirih. _Apalagi melihat kedua temanku saling jatuh cinta_.

_Wah, kau sudah sembuh_? Balas Luhan sambil menggenggam ponselnya; mengecek kerusakannya dan menghela napas saat mengetahui ponselnya baik-baik saja. _Kau bisa mulai menceritakan tentang Yifan_?

_Kenapa kita tidak ganti baju lalu makan? Aku cukup lapar hingga bisa mengunyah bantal_.

_Lalu kenapa kita harus repot ke restoran? Makan saja bantal_.

Luhan terkikik pelan saat Zitao tidak menjawab. Gadis Paris itu menyeka rambutnya dan mendorong pintu balkon terbuka. Dia mencium aroma sabun maskulin yang digunakan Sehun dan merasakan kesegarannya di permukaan kulit.

_Menurutmu ke mana Sehun akan membawa kita_?

_Goseumdochi,_ balas Zitao seketika itu juga.

_Tempat favorit kalian_? Tanya Luhan sambil meraih handuk dan peralatan mandinya. Dia butuh mandi setelah seharian mondar-mandir.

_Kau harus coba _Demi-Glace Hamburger Steak_-nya_, balas Zitao ceria; dia kembali menjadi gadis ceria yang diingat Luhan. _Dan semoga kalian semakin akrab setelah makan malam ini_.

_Ha-ha. Bermimpilah terus,_ Luhan mendengus sebelum membanting pintu kamar mandi.

_Bertaruh_?

_Deal. Dan sekarang biarkan aku mandi dengan tenang, Huang Zitao_.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sendirian. Kau mau menjelaskan?"

Luhan mendongak kaget dari makanannya. Kelihatan lezat sekali dengan potongan daging, saus kental beraroma merica yang segar, parutan wortel dan lobak, serta telur mata sapi setengah matang persis kesukaan Luhan. Dia sudah nyaris menggasak semuanya hingga wadah makanannya sekalian jika saja Sehun tidak memutuskan untuk mengintrogasinya saat itu juga.

"A-apa?" tanya Luhan, berpaling dari kesibukannya mencoba mengenggam sumpit besi yang dingin.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Zitao berasal dari Korea? Dari namanya kau seharusnya langsung menduga bahwa Zitao berasal dari Cina. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa _akulah_ orang pertama yang harus kauhubungi jika terjadi sesuatu pada Zitao? Entahlah, aku punya _banyak_ sekali pertanyaan. Tapi yang pertama, _siapa_ kau." Mata cokelat Sehun menghujam ke matanya; dingin sekaligus tanpa emosi. Dari gerakan rahangnya, Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun sedang menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku?" bisik Luhan lirih sambil menatap cangkir tembikarnya yang terisi teh hijau menyegarkan. "Aku Lu Han," bisiknya. "_Chef_ biasa di _patisserie_ Jaques Gennin," dan Luhan tersenyum kecil kikuk saat Sehun terkejut oleh fakta itu. "Aku…," dia berhenti sejenak lalu mencari suara Zitao. "_Bagaimana ini_?"

Zitao hening sejenak. Dia ingin Luhan memandang Sehun, jadi gadis itu melakukan apa yang diinginkan Zitao walaupun Luhan tidak berani. Dia memandang Sehun melalui celah bulu matanya yang tebal. Mengamati ekspresi datar Sehun dengan saksama sebelum dia bisa merasakan Zitao mendesah.

_Sudahlah. Apa untungnya jika kita terus membohonginya_? Balas gadis itu pasrah. Dia ingin memeluk Sehun dan dengan senang hati Luhan menolaknya. Tidak ada yang ingin ditampar sebelum makan. _Dia tidak akan menamparmu_, cela Zitao pada jalan pikiran Luhan.

_Itu kan menurut_mu_,_ balas Luhan sambil bergidik lalu mencoba fokus pada satu percakapan. "Jadi," dia berdeham. "Aku berada di sana saat kejadiannya, tapi—," Luhan bergegas memberi tanda Sehun untuk diam saat lelaki itu membuka mulut untuk berbicara. "_A__ku_ tidak melihat kejadiannya. Yang kutahu hanya jeritan dan Zitao terbaring di tanah. Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia. Lalu kemudian…," Luhan menelan ludah. "Aku merasakan… sesuatu yang menabrak dadaku. Kemudian muncul sensasi mual yang membingungkan. Dan, yah, aku menemukan Zitao di kepalaku."

Banyak sekali emosi yang muncul di wajah Sehun saat Luhan akhirnya mengatakannya. Luhan membiarkan pemuda itu mencerna semuanya sambil memandangnya. Sehun sejenak terlihat seperti akan muntah saat kembali bicara.

"M-maksudmu… jiwa Zitao… ada _di dalam_ tubuhmu?" tanya pemuda itu tercekat.

"Sinting, eh," Luhan tersenyum muram. "Tapi, _ya_. Gadis itu ada bersamaku. Setidaknya kesadarannya. Kami berbagi kepala dan itu membuat kami berdua frustasi. Tidak ada cukup ruang untuk kami berdua di benakku."

"Tapi… _bagaimana_?" tanya pemuda itu; dia mendorong makanannya menjauh dengan mual.

Luhan menunduk; matanya terpancang pada kuning telur makanannya. "Pendapat pribadiku bahwa saat jiwa Zitao lepas dari tubuhnya. Dia kebingungan dan saat itu aku terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mempertahankan kesadaranku sehingga momen jeda kekosongan itu dimanfaatkan jiwa Zitao untuk masuk." Gadis itu menatap Sehun yang pucat; ada selapis keringat di keningnya.

Ragu sejenak, kemudian tangan Luhan terulur. Jemarinya yang selama ini ahli membentuk permen karamel, men-_nemper_ cokelat, mengaduk ramuan _chaud_, melukis daun mint serta kelopak violet dengan cairan putih telur dan gula berkali-kali, dan hal-hal dapur lainnya kini menyentuh kening Sehun yang lembap. Jemarinya mengusap dengan lembut dan aroma kokoa pekat hinggap di hidung Sehun.

"Aku merasa seperti ditakdirkan berada di sini," bisik Luhan sambil mengenggam tetes keringat di tangannya. Basah dan lembap; meresap ke pori-porinya. Luhan berharap dia bisa membawa keringat ini hingga ke Paris.

"Takdir?" bisik Sehun memandangnya. Dia kelihatan serapuh bayi yang baru lahir. Luhan ingin sekali merengkuhnya; informasi yang didapatkannya mungkin tidak sejalan dengan apa yang terjadi di kepalanya sehingga pemuda itu kacau balau.

"Kata apa lagi yang kaugunakan untuk menjelaskan kemustahilan yang nyatanya terjadi?" balas Luhan lirih. "Tidakkah manusia gemar menamainya _takdir_?"

Perlahan Sehun tersenyum dan menyeka rambutnya. "Ya, _takdir_." Katanya ringan lalu meraih sumpitnya. Luhan senang akhirnya mereka melewati masa tegang. "Seberapa langsungnya hubungan kalian?" tanya Sehun santai.

Luhan tersenyum. "Zitao merasakan, mendengar, dan melihat apa yang kurasakan, dengar, dan lihat," balas Luhan lalu berjengit saat melihat sumpit yang ada di atas mangkuknya. Demi Tuhan, sudah lama sekali sejak Luhan terakhir menggunakan sumpit.

Sehun mendongak tertarik. "Jadi, Zitao bisa mendengarku sekarang?"

"Ya," balas Luhan tersenyum separo. "Sejak hari pertama terbangun dengan suaranya di kepalaku, Zitao sudah bisa merasakan semuanya. Dan rasanya menyenangkan memiliki seseorang di kepalamu saat kesepian kadang-kadang," Luhan tersenyum lembut dan bisa merasakan pendar hangat di hatinya karena walaupun sesak, Luhan senang Zitao ada di kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ziezie? Kau mendengarku?"

_Ya, Bodoh._

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Katanya, _ya_."

Sehun memejamkan mata. "Tunggulah, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari Paris."

_Kau dan kepala besarmu_, balas Zitao tapi Luhan tahu. Zitao sedang tersenyum haru saat mengatakannya karena Sehun memandangnya—_mereka berdua_—dengan tatapan penuh tekad yang menyesakkan. Lalu Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan meremasnya.

"Aku berjanji, Ziezie. Aku _berjanji_. Jika Yifan tidak melakukannya, _aku_ yang akan melakukannya." Katanya dengan suara bergetar penuh kekuatan.

Dan seketika Luhan merasakan tikaman lain di hatinya. Tikaman yang dirasakannya saat menyadari bahwa Sehun berbicara pada Zitao. Bukan pada Luhan.

_Lulu…_, Zitao agaknya menyadari perasaannya tapi Luhan mengabaikannya dan tersenyum. "Zitao sangat bahagia," katanya berbohong untuk yang kedua kalinya tapi Sehun tidak menyadarinya karena pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kedamaian.

"Dan aku juga senang pada takdir yang membawamu ke Korea," lanjut pemuda itu saat Luhan kembali memandang putus asa pada sumpitnya. Luhan mendongak lagi saat mendengarnya.

"Takdir, kan?" tanya pemuda itu lirih. "Dan kupikir…, kita juga ditakdirkan bertemu. _Aku_ ditakdirkan untuk menemukanmu…"

Canggung. Suasana yang dibenci Luhan; dengan percikan api lembut menggelisahkan di antara mereka dan mata yang bertautan. Luhan merona saat menunduk kembali ke makanannya dan berdeham. Mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan diri dari keadaan canggung itu, Luhan menelan ludah lalu memasang senyuman paling manis dan paling bersalah yang pernah dimilikinya untuk Sehun dan berkata dengan ceria,

"_Pardonez moi_, Sehun, bisakah kau mengajariku cara menggunakan sumpit, _s'il vous plait_?"

.

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Zitao sendirian ke Paris,"

Di balik asap tipis _Americano_, Wu Yifan terlihat setampan dewa. Dengan rahang tajam, mata yang masuk ke dalam dan jika saja Tuhan melakukan sesuatu dengan bibirnya yang terlalu tebal; maka Yifan adalah kesempurnaan seutuhnya. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu kafe dekat apartemen Sehun sementara lelaki itu sepagian ini mengurus _boyband_-nya yang akan melaksanakan _show case_ pertama mereka di Seoul. Konser raksasa, begitu yang Luhan tangkap. Harga tiket VIP-nya mencapai jutaan _won_ dan Zitao membantunya mengubah angka itu ke _euro_. Dan nyatanya Luhan tidak terkejut karena besarnya nilai pembandingnya, gadis itu baru memekik kaget saat Zitao mengubahnya menjadi _yuan_.

Sehun yang sedang bekerja dengan promotor di ruang tamu menoleh padanya. Gadis mungil bersweter rajutan cantik merah jambu, rambut berantakan dicepol asal-asalan, duduk di kursi tinggi bar dapurnya; memekik tanpa alasan. Tapi pemuda itu tersenyum. Sehun tahu Luhan pasti sedang bergosip dengan Zitao di kepalanya.

Dan sekarang Luhan berada di sini. Di antara dua piring _tiramisu_ dan _lemon cake_ serta cangkir _macchiatos_ dan _Americano_. Bersama pemimpin label musik terbesar di Asia, Wu Yifan. Yang belum juga bicara semenjak tadi. Luhan juga mengabaikan Zitao di kepalanya; dia tidak butuh gadis itu melarang-larangnya bertanya. Menanyakan apa yang _sebenarnya_ ingin diketahui Luhan.

"Kami bertengkar," bisik lelaki tampan itu. "Masalah pernikahan. Kami berencana menikah musim semi di La Château d'Esclimont,"

Luhan tersedak _macchiatos_-nya. "_La Château d'Esclimont_?" ulangnya terkejut oleh kemewahan yang direncanakan pasangan itu. Terletak di dekat Paris dengan luas 150 hektar dengan kawasan perbukitan, sungai yang meliuk, danau, serta istal dengan kuda-kuda jinak yang bisa digunakan para tamu. Rumah itu dimiliki oleh keluarga La Rochefoucauls.

Yifan mengangguk kalem seolah sebuah _chateau_ mewah bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya. Tentu saja jika seseorang menguasai sepertiga uang yang berputar di Asia, jelas dia akan menganggap _chateau_ semewah itu hanyalah kamar hotel di pinggir jalan.

"Tapi karena bisnis, aku meminta penundaan sekitar dua bulan. Aku harus mengurus label baru yang ingin bekerja sama denganku. Aku harus terbang ke Jepang mengurusnya dan aku sudah menjelaskan sedetail mungkin pada Zitao. Tapi keesokan paginya gadis itu berangkat ke Paris." Jelas pemuda itu sendu.

"Lalu kau membiarkannya?" tanya Luhan marah. "Kenapa kau tidak menelepon jet pribadimu lalu terbang menyusulnya? Pasung dia dan bawa kembali ke Korea, _coquin_!" wajah cantiknya berubah merah padam saat mengatakannya.

Yifan tersenyum pada pilihan kata Luhan dan menjawab lembut, "Menghadapi Zitao bukan dengan cara itu. Semakin kau mengejarnya, semakin dia lari. Jika kau ingin Zitao mendekat, maka diamlah di tempat yang pasti akan ditujunya jika dia ingin menemukanmu. Dan aku bertahan di Korea karena aku tahu, Zitao akan kembali. Cepat atau lambat, suka atau tidak suka. Karena _aku_ adalah takdirnya."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar bosku?"

"Busuk,"

Sehun tertawa keras dari balik kertas-kertasnya sementara Luhan beranjak ke dapur dan menuang air dingin untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau kelihatan sama busuknya," komentar Sehun sambil mencermati deretan angka di tangannya.

Luhan duduk di sisinya; kakinya tersilang dan mengamati Sehun yang bersila di lantai dengan tumpukan kertas dan ponsel yang berkelap-kelip. "Ada telepon," kata Luhan mengendikkan dagu ke ponsel Sehun.

Pemuda itu menyambarnya dan mengangkatnya. Berbicara dalam bahasa Korea yang lancar sambil mengamati rincian lalu memutuskan hubungan beberapa menit kemudian. Pemuda itu menatap Luhan yang termangu dengan gelas di bibirnya.

"Kau mau istirahat?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memijat kaki Luhan yang mungil dan sehalus telapak kaki bayi. Pertama kali Sehun melakukannya, Luhan memekik malu dan merona sepanjang malam. Tapi lama kelamaan, Luhan tidak bisa tidur sebelum Sehun memijat kakinya. Tinggal bersama membuat mereka berubah seperti suami istri.

_Terima kasih_,

Luhan berjengit dan Sehun tertawa. "Halo, Ziezie," sapanya geli saat Luhan meringis dengan gigi dikertakkan. Sehun sudah bisa memastikan, saat Luhan berjengit atau keningnya berkerut, dia sedang berbicara dengan Zitao. Dan Sehun mendapati dirinya menikmati saat-saat mengamati Luhan yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada percakapan internalnya.

_Kau tahu benar kenapa aku kesal dengan tunanganmu, kan?_ Balas Luhan cemberut. _Dia tidak bertanggung jawab!_

_Memang_, balas Zitao lemah. _Dia memang busuk tapi…_

Hening sejenak.

_Oh Tuhan, aku merindukannya_…

Luhan tidak menjawabnya. Hatinya terasa ditusuk belati yang menyakitkan. Dan dia, walaupun tidak memiliki kekasih, jelas memahami apa yang dirasakan Zitao hanya karena mereka sama-sama perempuan. Dan Sehun menyadarinya.

"Hei, hei, hei," bisiknya. "Ada apa?" Lelaki itu meletakkan pekerjaannya dan duduk di sisi Luhan. Ragu sebelum memeluk Luhan yang langsung terisak di dadanya. Air mata gadis itu merebak di pakaiannya dan mengigit kulitnya. Air mata yang dirasakan Sehun bukan hanya air mata Luhan tapi juga air mata Zitao.

Dan Sehun saat ini memeluk dua gadis yang sedang bersedih. "Jangan menangis…," bisik Sehun lalu merendahkan suaranya saat bernyanyi lirih di telinga Luhan.

_Koko ni iru yo kikoeru kai_

_(I'm here and you can hear me)_

_Donna ni tooku hanarete shimatte mo_

_(even when you're far away)_

_Koe no kagiri chikara no kagiri kimi ni todoketai_

_(as long as you wish my voice will deliver to you from underground)_

_Hikari abite kagayaku tame_

_(shining brightly, bathed in light)_

.

.

.

_One year later_…

"_Chaud_ dan _éclairs_!"

Gadis cantik yang sedang menunduk di atas sepanci penuh_ chaud_ itu mengangkat tangannya yang membentuk _OK-sign_. Rambut keemasannya dibungkus dalam tutup kepala transparan yang membuatnya semakin berkilauan saat terkena sinar matahari. Aroma hangat _chaud_ menguar menutupi wajahnya saat dia bekerja dengan alis berkerut serius.

"Dan Luhan?"

Gadis itu mengerjap dan mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan Richard yang tersenyum. "Ya?" balasnya.

"Dia ingin kau sendiri yang mengantar pesanannya,"

Tangan Luhan yang bekerja mengaduk cairan likuid lezat di panci berhenti. Dia mengerutkan alis heran pada Richard yang mengendikan bahu lalu kembali serius pada makanan yang sedang dikerjakannya. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya lalu menuang secangkir _chaud_ di cangkir yang bersih berkilau lalu mengelap sisinya yang ternoda cokelat dengan tisu sebelum membawanya.

Luhan menoleh sekali lagi pada Richard yang mengangguk; di tangannya ada _mille-feuille _yang separo jadi. Tangannya yang ternoda krim melambai meminta Luhan turun. Luhan menuruni tangga sempit melingkar dengan dinding kaca dan mengamati _patisserie_ Jaques yang ramai. Dia tidak pernah mengamati keramaian _patisserie_ selain dari pandangan sekilas yang dilayangkannya dari jendela _atelier_. Tapi saat menuruni tangga, dia bisa mendengar celotehan pengunjung _patisserie_ yang rendah. Ada tawa, ada jeritan bahagia, dan berbagai macam emosi.

Luhan berdiri di belakang etalase. Merasa aneh berdiri di etalase dengan pakaian _chef_ putih, _apron_ yang bernoda cokelat, serta topi plastik di kepalanya. Kasir mereka, Elise, menoleh kaget. Gadis cantik itu memakai seragam merah menarik dengan topi separo marun dan _apron_ hitam yang bersih.

"Lulu," dia bergegas menghampiri Luhan yang membawa cangkir _chaud_. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Luhan memberengut. _Jika Richard_ _mengerjainya…._ "Richard bilang ada seseorang yang mau bertemu denganku," katanya sambil meletakkan cangkir di nampan enamel yang akan digunakan Elise untuk membawa pesanan.

Elise berkerut. "Oh la la," katanya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ya, ada." Dia menarik tangan Luhan yang beraroma _chaud_ dan membungkuk. "Kau lihat ke sana," tunjuknya diam-diam.

Ke meja 19 yang berada di luar. Dekat lengkungan tanaman yang merambat cantik. Di sana ada lelaki duduk dengan kaus lengan panjang _V-neck_ yang mencetak punggung menakjubkannya dengan sempurna. Ada lipatan _longcoat_ hitam di kursi di sisinya sementara tangannya bermain dengan ponselnya. Cahaya matahari menimpa rambutnya yang berwarna _hazel_. Cokelat, lezat, dan terlihat hangat. Alis Luhan berkerut.

_Siapa_?

"Sana, bawakan pangeranmu pesanannya,"

Alis Luhan berkerut saat Elise mendorongnya ke luar. Luhan menoleh sekali lagi dan Elise mengusirnya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Luhan mendesah dan keluar. Berjalan di _patisserie_ saat semua pengunjung masih ada membuat Luhan merasa gugup. Dia belum pernah diamati seperti ini. Pakaian _chef_-nya pasti kotor dan dia berantakan. Apakah ada keringat di wajahnya?

Oh, Tuhan…

Luhan menghela napas dan memasang senyuman ramahnya saat tiba di meja itu. "_Bonjour, Monseur—…._,"

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat lelaki itu berbalik dan dia menemukan mata kecokelatan paling menarik yang pernah dilihatnya. Seseorang dari masa lalu yang tersenyum padanya. Taringnya mengintip dari bibirnya yang tipis. Pemuda itu berdiri. Tubuhnya langsing dan liat eksotis seperti binatang. Dan aroma tubuhnya masih seperti yang diingat Luhan.

_Seperti cokelat yang di-_temper_…_

"_Salut, Mademoiselle Lu_." Pemuda itu meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya lembut. "Ada masalah apa sampai belakangan ini kau selalu menolak _Skype_-ku?" dia meraih nampan enamel di tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Tidak ada arwah nyasar lain di kepalamu, kan, _baby_?" tangannya yang hangat menyentuh kepala Luhan yang terbungkus topi plastik lalu merunduk dan mengecup pipinya.

"Tuhanku, aku baru tahu seorang _chef pastry_ bisa seseksi ini…," gumamnya dalam bahasa Korea sehingga Luhan mengerjap.

"Sehun?"

"Hei," balas pemuda itu, Sehun, dengan _eye smile _terbaiknya. "Aku memutuskan untuk terbang ke Paris saat kau menolak _Skype_ keempatku," dia mengendikkan bahunya kasual. "Kenapa kau tidak duduk?"

Luhan melirik _atelier_. "Karena aku punya ratusan _éclairs_ yang harus kukerjakan?" balasnya kalem.

"Lebih penting dari pemuda paling tampan sedunia yang merindukanmu ini?" Sehun bertelekan di meja dengan senyuman jahilnya. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Jaques tentang ini. Katanya kau bisa meninggalkan tempat kerja lebih cepat dari biasanya dan dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang…," pemuda itu berpikir lalu mendesah. "Entahlah aku tidak faham,"

Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Kau memang selalu bodoh," katanya dengan air mata menggenang di matanya.

Sehun tersenyum dan merengkuh gadis itu ke dadanya. Luhan menyusup ke lekukan lengannya yang hangat dan meledak dalam tangis penuh rindu yang menyiksa. "Kenapa kau mengabaikan _Skype_-ku?" bisik Sehun di rambutnya. Tangan pemuda itu menarik lepas tutup kepalanya sehingga rambut keemasan Luhan terurai dan membiaskan cahaya keemasan.

"Aku hanya ingin… ingin _melupakanmu_…," bisik Luhan mendekap Sehun semakin erat.

Perpisahan mereka tidak menyenangkan. Setelah berkas Zitao selesai dan mayatnya akhirnya diterbangkan ke Korea, Sehun dan Luhan tidak berhubungan kembali. Kenangan terakhirnya tentang lelaki itu hanyalah lambaian tangan sambil lalu di balik _gate_ menuju pesawatnya yang siap lepas landas ke Paris. Dan Zitao perlahan mulai memudar dari kepalanya karena jarang bersua semenjak tubuhnya dimakamkan dan Luhan kembali sibuk di Paris dengan semua kuenya.

Tapi bulan lalu, Sehun tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menghubunginya lewat _Skype_. Antara terkejut, takut, dan senang; Luhan mengabaikannya. Dia tidak ingin mengingat perihnya perjalanannya dengan Zitao. Perlahan saat gadis itu menghilang, Luhan merindukannya. Rindu saat-saat malam hari ketika mereka insomnia dan memilih untuk menyeduh cokelat dan menonton film jelek sambil bergosip. Tentang Korea, Cina, dan Paris. Rindu saat mereka berjalan-jalan bersama dan memilih benda-benda imut. Luhan merasa memiliki teman hidup yang menyenangkan tapi semenjak Zitao menghilang; Luhan kembali sendirian.

Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk sekalian saja melupakan semuanya.

Tapi dia melupakan bahwa bagian kelam itu memiliki Sehun.

Lelaki tampan dan manis yang mengajarinya kata-kata lucu dalam bahasa Korea. Mengajarinya menggunakan sumpit, membuat _kimchi_, dan mengumpat dalam bahasa Korea. Pemuda manis yang pernah merengkuhnya saat menangis keras sehabis pemakaman Zitao. Air mata mereka berdua. Zitao dan Luhan. Lelaki yang membisikkan lagu lembut di telinganya saat isakannya muncul seperti jutaan gelembung yang pecah tidak beraturan.

_Sehun_.

Yang aroma tubuhnya tersimpan di ceruk otak Luhan.

Yang akan selalu dirindukannya.

Yang suaranya akan selalu direspon Luhan di mana pun dia berada.

"Gadis bodoh," Sehun berbisik dalam bahasa Korea. Lalu melanjutkannya dalam bahasa Prancis, "_Penze-vous que vous pouves échapper à votre destin? De moi_?" _Apakah kau pikir kau bisa lari dari takdirmu? Dariku?_

Luhan tahu jawabannya.

_Selalu tahu_…

Jemarinya bertautan di belakang punggung Sehun.

.

.

END

.

.

_The song that Sehun sang for Luhan,_

_U-KISS – A Shared Dream_

.

Author's Corner:

FINALLY! Setelah mandek berbulan-bulaaaannn ini fanfiction kelar jugaa hahaha kenapa? Karena author punya meja baru doong buat kerja ngahahahahaha/?

Jadi, ini epep author persembahkan kepada kalian HunHan shipper dalam '_**HunHan Bubble Tea Couple**_' even yang digelar sama Kak Liyyaaa~ author udah nulis 12k nih, mana reviewnyaaa? xD udah masalah Luhan keluar dilupain aja, di fanfic yang Eclaire tulis, gapernah ada sad ending untuk HunHan. Kalo kenyataan HunHan sad ending, berarti satu. yang nulis bukan Eclaire x3

Jadi, keep fighting! Katanya mendukung keputusan Luhan, so gaboleh ada yang galo, mewek, dan chat author: 'KAAAAKKKK, LUHAN KAAAAAKKKK! LUHHHAAAANNN' pake emot nangis segambreng lagi yaaa *cium atu-atu*

Author tugasnya nulis dan reader tugasnya apa?

Yak betul. RnR x3

Eh bentar. Toktok, Sider? X3 iya kamu loh Sider, jangan jual mahal yaaa. Tinggalkan jejak. Kalo buat kalian epep Eclaire terlalu jelek untuk direview, yaa jangan favorit toh. Kalo kamu fav yaa artinya epep ini bagus /puppy eyes

Ire, XXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
